Yoake
by Alenia Wishes
Summary: Author formerly known as PrincessSami 144. Riku and Mickey find a girl named Yoake as they are walking on the Twilight Road. Yoake is the master of the Twilightblade, and she's on a mission to find the other Blade Masters, whose powers combine to awaken a
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_**: I do own Kingdom Hearts! Really! I play it on my PS2 and my GameBoy Advanced every day!…Okay…I don't actually own the characters…or the Moogles…or Squaresoft…or Disney…but I will work there someday!

**Sora**: Pfh! Like that'll ever happen!

**Me**: Yes, it WILL! hits Sora with an anvil

**Sora**: XX

**Me**: Just ignore this baka…

**Riku**: This is a warning: IF YOU ARE JOEY WHEELER, KYO SOHMA, OR ANY OTHER ANIME GUY THAT SHE LIKES…**_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES_**!

**Me**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!….(facial expression change) Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Girl on the Path 

"You mean the twilit road to night fall?"

"No…the path to dawn."

It has been almost two days since Riku and Mickey started their journey down the Twilight Road, and they have yet to see the face of another person. The last person they had seen…well, his face was covered in red scarves and bandages. The only thing you were able to see were his eyes…they seemed oddly familiar…the same cold, icy, golden color of Ansem's eyes.

Anyways, as the two were walking down this path, they noticed someone lying in the middle of the road.

"Eh? What is that?" Riku pondered aloud, walk-running to the person. It was a girl, about fourteen, with chin-length hair that was half braided and half down, and as white and shimmery as snow.

"Hey, girl? Hello? Are you alright?" Riku shook the girl. "Are you even awake? Hello!" The girl didn't stir.

"What's goin' on?" Mickey said, walking over.

"This girl seems to be unconscious. Do ya think you can heal her?" Mickey pulled out a Cure card and activated it, healing the unconscious girl.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a deep blue color. They expressed fear as she looked around at her surroundings, alert as a German Shepard.

She wore a small white shot-sleeved hooded jacket, a light pink halter-top, a hot pink mini-skirt, black boots, and lots a chains.

"Wh-where am I?" she finally spoke after a minute or so. "Who are you? Y-you aren't Heartless, are you?"

"No, we're not Heartless!" Riku replied. "I'm Riku, and this is His M- I mean- Mickey. As for where we are, we're in the wonderful place called Out-In-The-Middle-Of-Nowhere! Isn't that exciting?"

"I need the truth, not sarcasm."

"Are you okay?" Mickey kindly asked the girl, changing the subject.

"I dunno…I think I'm hallucinating, 'cause now I'm seeing talking mice." Riku started cracking up after hearing this.

"I'm serious!" the girl yelled, slapping the back of his head.

"OW!…Well, she must be feeling better now if she's slapping people!"

"What's your name, miss?" Mickey asked.

"I am Yoake, and I am from the world of Nichbotsu."

"Yoake?" Riku said, laughing. "What kind of name is that!" A rock immediately hit the back of his head.

"OW! Will ya stop _doing_ that!" Yoake gave him an I-will-if-you-will glare.

"Riku…settle down…" Mickey said.

"_SHE'S_ the one who's throwing things at me!" He made a mental note: Avoid making her mad at all costs.

Something moved behind Yoake that came to Riku's attention. It was a Shadow Heartless, and it was ready to attack its prey: Yoake.

"Yoake! Look out!" Riku whipped out his Soul Eater and sliced the Shadow in half. Riku turned to Yoake, who just stared at his Soul Eater.

"You're a Blade Master!" she said.

"Huh?" Riku asked, but before Yoake was able to answer, a ring of Shadows, Wizards, Darkballs, Wyverns, and Angel Stars appeared around them.

"Yoake! Stay th-." Riku turned around to see Yoake already slashing at the Darkballs. She was leaping all over the place, swing her two weapons so fast, they looked like blurs. Riku just stood there, staring at this odd sight.

Within 20 seconds, the only thing surrounding them was Munny and a few MP balls.

"Wha-how did y-…How did you _do_ that!" Riku said in amazement.

"A some swings, some leaps, a few sleights, and my two trusty Twilightblades."

"Twilightblades?"

"Yes, Twilightblades." Yoake held out two weapons that looked similar to Sora's Keyblade. One had a crescent moon on the topside of the blade and two crescent moons for the handle. The other was almost identical, only a sun was on the blade, and the handle was more like a sword's handle.

"I'm the Twilightblade Master."

Sorry to leave y'all in a "cliffhanger," but I promise I will update as soon as I could! And, it will get better! I promise on Sora's grave!

**Sora**: Yeah on my-… heeey, WAIT A MINUTE!

**Riku**: Dude, she dissed you!

**Me**: Please review! But, no flames, please! They hut my computer and me!


	2. The Legend of the Blade Masters

_Hello! It's me, Princess Sami, again! I'm here to bring you chapter 2! But first: A few shout outs to the following authors:_

_Kage Hikari: I know, the cards were only supposed to appear in Castle Oblivion, but I didn't know how to put the healing thing! Same with the sleights! Kinda had writer's block... P.S. I know where you live!...Actually...I don't..._

_chocolateriku: Wow! I didn't know you liked the story THAT much! blushes But...if you died, that how are you able to read my story? Hmm..._

_P.S. Yay! Today, 5/5/05, starts the 18-month anniversary celebration for Disneyland! WHOOT! Please participate in this wonderful event!_

_Anyways, that's all for now. On to the story!_

_**Chapter 2: The Legend of the Blade Masters**_

"Will ya STOP being so mysterious and TELL me what you mean!" Riku said, getting ticked. "But first, start off with the whole 'Blade Master' stuff."

"Okay." Yoake cleared her throat. "There is a legend on Nichibotsu that there are seven masters of the 'sacred' blades: the Lightblade, the Angelblade, the Heartblade, the Darkblade, the Twilightblade, the Soul Eater, and the Keyblade."

"Did you say Key-"

"SHHH!" Mickey hushed Riku.

"Anyways, the legend says that once the darkness' seal is released, destruction will reak havoc. But, from that darkness, a guardian of light will be born. It is up to the Blade Masters to bring forth that guardian. Then, the guardian will use their powers to sela the darkness away, hopefully forever. So, that is why I'm here. I'm looking for the other si-er-five Blade Masters."

"I see..." Riku nodded and changed the subject. "Did you say Keyblade?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I know its master!"

"REALLY!" Yoake's eyes grew large and shiny.

"Yep. We were best friends and grew up on the same island together!"

"D-Do you know where he is?" Yoake's eyes shone with excitement.

"I----I don't." Yoake's face fell. "The last time I saw him, he was at this strange castle, sleeping...and on the job, how lazy is that?"

"Why was he sleeping?" Yoake asked.

"...Long story..." Riku replied. "Anyways, that was two days ago. I don't think he's there anymore." Yoake looked at the ground, as if all hope was lost.

"Don't worry! We'll help you find the others!" Mickey encouraged.

"But...that's not all I'm looking for." Tears welled up in Yoake's eyes.

"Huh? What else are you looking for?" Riku asked, putting his arm around Yoake's shoulder. _(oooooooo! .)_

"M-my older sister."

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird, actually. I had been practicing fighting techniques using my Twilightblades with her. She was what we called an 'un-official knight.' She knew everything there is to know about fighting. Anyways, it was getting late, so we decided to head home. Dinner was in an hour, and we were a half-an-hour away, so we decided to take a shortcut through the Fushigi Forest. We were halfway home, when she suddenly disappeared.

"'Shinzo!' I called, but no one answered. I frantically ran around the forest, looking for her. That's when I came across a statue. it was a statue of an angel.

"'What's a statue doing in the middle of the forest?' I said to myself. I looked down at a metal plate at the base of the statue. There was something enscribed on it. I knelt down to read the plate, which said:

"'Seven blades, seven hearts, one destiny.

Find them all, and glory will shine upon us all.

Fail, and destruction will reak havoc.

Seven blades, seven hearts, one destiny.'

"Suddenly, the groud beneath me started to shake, then there was a bright light. In that light, I saw my sister. I called out her name, but she didn't respond. Instead, she faded away. Then, I blacked out.

"After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a voice calling me. It was your voice, Riku." Riku blushed ferociously.

"So, you never found Shinzo?" he asked.

"No...but I know she's out there, somewhere. I'm sure of it!"

"That's the spirit!" Mickey said.

"Now...tell us about thes 'Sacred Blades.'" Riku said, doing those stupid "air quotes."

"Okay! Well, the Sour Eater is able to detect darkness and helps its master to control the darkness within him.

"The Keyblade destroys darkness, and helps protect the worlds from terrible destuction.

"The Lightblade has the ability to purify ANY creature and shed light on even the darkest places.

"The Heartblade could return hearts to their owners...or take them away. It just depends on the master's mood.

"The Darkblade is the evilest of the seven. It is the exact opposite of the Lightblase. It turns all creatures evil and engulfs worlds in darkness.

"The Angelblade is the rarest of the seven. It is said to hold the key to the ultimate salvation. When given to one whot is pure of heart, they have the power to save all worlds. If it falls into the wrong hands, well..." Yoake's voice trailed off.

"What? What'll happen? Riku asked. Yoake shuddered.

"I-It's too horrible to speak of."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"O-Okay. If it falls into the wrong hands, it'll-"

_Oops!...Sorry! Computer locked up! One minute... Ctrl+Alt+Delete Closes document Opens back up Okay...Sorry about that! Uh...where were we?...Oh, yes!_

"It'll be the ultimate destruction. People will die, Heartles will completely be in control, and, rather quickly, worlds will be destroyed."

Sorry to cut off there, but I promise I will update as soon as I can! I've got a million projects to do!

But, before I leave, I'd like to thank a few people:

My friend, Danielle, for giving me the idea of the powers of the Light, Dark, and Angelblades.

My friend, Ashley, for giving me the idea for the Twilightblade's power, but you won't see it till I'm ready to put it up!

Anyways, that's it for now! Please R&R, but no flames, please! They hurt me and the computer! Sayounara!


	3. The Adventure Begins Finally!

_Yay! I'm back! I'm sorry about making you guys wait so long! I've been very busy! So, here's Chapter 3!_

_**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins (finally!)**_

"Destroyed!" Riku yelled. He paused. "How do you know if they've fallen into the wrong hands or not?" Yoake just stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"Think about what I've just said." Riku pondered this for a moment. "I get it…Wait! You never said anything about your Twilightblades!"

"That's because I don't know anything about them, Mr. State-the-Obvious!"

"How do you not know anything about your own weapons!"

"I didn't get them until three weeks ago!"

"WHAT! YOU'RE TELLIN' ME YOU LEARNED ALL OF THAT STUFF YOU PULLED AGAINST THOSE HEARTLESS IN ONLY _THREE WEEKS_!"

"Actually, twelve hours of training every day except Sundays and holidays my whole life would be correct."

"Whoa…" Everyone stood in silence (again) for a while. Then: "Well, when are we going?" Riku asked.

"I was thinking about now," Yoake grinned.

"How?" Riku looked around the path, as if he was expecting a Gummi Ship to pop up out of nowhere.

"Let's just say…I've got my _own_ way around." Yoake pulled out a round silver pendant with a pink crystal in the middle.

"How's that supposed to work?"

"I just put this around my neck, or in this case, our necks, and say the name of the place I want to go backwards, then we're teleported there. It's as easy as 1, 2, 3!"

"Okay…" Yoake put the necklace around everyone's neck (they had to kneel in order for it to reach Mickey). After everyone was prepared, Yoake said: "Ainala." Almost instantly, their surroundings became all pastel-y and melted away.

* * *

A few seconds later, the three were standing-er-kneeling out side a very elaborate Greek-ish palace.

"Where are we?" Mickey asked, looking around.

"Didn't ya hear her? She said 'Ainala,'" Riku said as if it was the dumbest question.

"Well, you probably weren't paying attention to what I said about my pendant, for I said the name backwards. We're actually on Alania," Yoake replied and the same tone.

"Oh…why are we here?"

"I need to pay a visit to my cousin." Yoake walked though the palace gates.

"What! We're on a mission! It's not time for FAMILY REUNIONS!"

"I know. I just need to talk to her for a few seconds." Yoake turned to the butler. "Hello, is Princess Sami there? This is Yoake, and I need to speak to her."

"This way." The butler led Yoake, Riku, and Mickey into a cozy library. It was almost empty, except for a spiky-haired boy reading a book on…something. A few minutes later, a girl long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and dressed in jeans and a pink halter-top walked into the room. After talking to the reading boy for a second, she walked over to Yoake and hugged her. Riku just stared at the girl in shock.

"Oh, Sami I'd like you to meet-." But Sami already pointed at him and started yelling.

"I-I-IT'S YOU!" Riku responded in the same way.

"IT'S YOU!" Yoake just stood there, confused.

"H-How do you know each other?"

"HE FAUGHT AGAINST SORA!"

"SHE WAS WITH SORA!"

"Well, it's nice to see we're already acquainted. Now, let's get down to business." Yoake turned to Sami. "Do you know anything about the Blade Masters?" Sami shook her head.

"No," she said. I have only heard of one master, and," Riku joined in when Sami said, "that's Sora."

"Of course." Yoake rolled her eyes. "Now, there are many other people who have these 'Blades.'"

"Like Sora's got Keyblade, there are some people out there with the Lightblade, Angelblade, Nightblade--"

"Darkblade," Yoake coughed.

"Yeah, yeah…Heartless--"

"Heart"

"WHATEVER! – blade, and she's got the Twilightblades, in which she is too dumb enough to figure out their powers." Yoake glared at Riku.

"I'VE ONLY HAD THEM FOR AWHILE!"

"Children…" Sami sweatdropped. She looked at her watch. "Five till one…Kaze!" The boy reading the book looked up. "Could you go get some water? It's almost time." Kaze walked to the bathroom. Sami pulled out a metal pail, set it in her lap upside down, and wrote something on it (it was "LOSER"). Kaze walked out of the bathroom holding a ball of…water? Yoake stared at the boy.

"How are you doing that?"

"Magic." The boy smirked.

"Huh?" Sami walked up to Kaze, letting him drop the ball into the pail.

"I'm a wizard." Sami nudged him.

"You're only an apprentice!" She walked over to the open window with the pail. As soon as she set it down a ladder was propped against the window ledge, and up popped the red-haired head of a boy about Yoake's age.

"Toby…" Sami sighed. Toby's eyes shone with admiration.

"You know my name!"

"Of course I do. You've been following me around like a puppy for three weeks!"

"I have another poem for you!"

"Nice, but first…I've also have a poem." Sami grabbed the handle of the pail. "Violets are blue, roses are red. We're not like Romeo and Juliet…SO GO SOAK YOUR HEAD!" She dumped the water on Toby, placed the pail on his head, and pushed him off the ladder. A few seconds later, there was a thud.

"Is he okay?" Yoake asked, staring out the window.

"I hope not. That was a five story fall." Riku stared at Sami with utter disbelief.

"Wh-Wha…WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Sami sat down in a big cushy chair.

"You dance with the boy just one time at your cousin's sweet sixteen, and he thinks you're his girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "So…getting off of that…what do you need to know?"

"We need to know where we can find the Blade Masters," Yoake said.

"Well, I might be able to help you, but…" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Of, course, there's always a 'but.'"

"…will you take me with you?" Yoake and Riku just stared.

"Uh…why?" Yoake asked.

"It's been so boring lately, especially since the group went back to their home worlds."

"Okay…"

"So…Can I come?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Yay! Can Kaze come, too?"

"I guess…"

"Yay! And can we round up my friends?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Riku said. "Who said that you can invite all of these people?" Sami tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well…I had promised them that I would take them with me if I go one another adventure…"

"Oh…"

"C'mon, Riku! If she's goin' with us, she'd be happy if we invited her friends, too!"

"Um…did I say no?"

"Yay! Thank you Riku! Thank you, Yoake!" Sami hugged the two silver-haired people. "C'mon Kaze! Let's get ready!" She and Kaze walked out of the library.

"Uh…Sami…you never promised your friends that…"

"I know! I just said that to convince them to allow me to invite my friends!"

* * *

After Sami changed her outfit to something more "adventure-worthy" (a pink cape, white tube top, and a pair of black pants with chains on them) everyone climbed into Kaze's Gummi Ship (Riku was complaining about how is knees hurt after using Yoake's pendant) and they were off to…fetch Sami's two friends, Lizzie of Youseiatae and Sarah aka Celebi of Kheldar. 


End file.
